The Bond Between Sisters
by Love's Symphony
Summary: AU: What if there was a third sister? What if she too, had a secret to hide? When Elsa flees, she joins Anna on her quest to find Elsa, and bring back summer. Will they be able to get through to Elsa? Or will the bond between sisters be forever severed? Kristoff/Anna, OC/OC
1. Three Sisters and the Cost of Magic

A/N: I just saw this movie, and it is Awesome! I instantly knew I had to write a fic for it. I even had this idea going before I even saw the movie. Anyway, here it is.

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. I ONLY OWN MY OCs. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN USING ANY PART OF/OR ADOPTING THIS STORY, PLEASE PM ME FOR PERMISSION.

* * *

Prologue: Three Sisters and the Cost of Magic

In the kingdom of Arendelle, there were three sisters; Brielle, Elsa, and Anna. They may have been princesses, but they were first and foremost sisters. Even though both Brielle and Elsa had magic, they were still able to have fun through all the fear and uncertainty.

Elsa had the power to manipulate ice and snow. While Brielle had the power of fire. Although they were supposed polar opposites, they seemed to be the closest of the three, but then again, all three were close no matter what.

Elsa's powers appeared first. When Elsa was 6 years-old, Brielle was 5, and Anna was 3, Elsa started using her powers for fun. This worried their parents greatly. They warned Elsa to be careful with her powers. Elsa promised that she would, but that was easier said than done sometimes.

Brielle had yet to reveal her powers to her sisters, she was too afraid of what her sisters would think. Would they be afraid of her? But Elsa had powers too, so of all people she would understand. Would she understand? But their powers were complete opposites. Besides, fire is more dangerous than snow or ice, or at least that's what she thought. The last thing she'd ever want to happen was hurt her sisters. She loved her sisters too dearly to take that chance.

So, Brielle decided to keep her powers a secret from her sisters, and their parents had seemed to have already agreed to that. Brielle was surprised to find that she had little trouble control of her powers. That fact gave her comfort, and lessened the fear of hurting her sisters, but she still couldn't bring herself to let her guard down. Brielle sometimes felt that she was the real older sister because she had thoughts and feelings that seemed beyond her young age. Although she was one year older, Elsa didn't experience the nagging fear of hurting the people she loved, Or at least…not yet

* * *

Two years later, Elsa and Brielle were woken up one night by the shaking of a very persistent Anna. Elsa and Brielle shared the same room, because of their parents desire to keep Anna separated from her sister's magic. And as long as Brielle and Elsa kept their powers relatively under control, it didn't seem to cause any problems. They were pretty sure that Brielle and Elsa wouldn't have a problem with it, considering how close they had always been, they didn't.

Anna had gotten into the habit of sneaking into her sisters' when she wanted something. Whether it was comfort from a nightmare, or many other things.

"Elsa, Brielle," Anna whispered softly, "Wake up,"

Elsa moaned, "Anna, go back to bed."

"Yeah," Brielle added groggily, "and besides, it's late."

The two sisters turned over and snuggled back into their covers, hopping they would fall back to sleep.

Anna climbed up on Elsa's bed and whispered in her ear, "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa and Brielle's eyes snapped open at this. They quiet got out of their beds and crept down the many hallways, careful not to make any noise. After a few minutes of silence and anticipation, they finally reach their destination, the ballroom.

"You guys ready?" Elsa asked, a small snowflake hovered above her palm.

Her sisters nodded eagerly as Elsa turned the ballroom into an ice rink-like wonderland. This was a special time for them. This was the one time when they could be together in the snow without the worried yet watchful eyes of their parents.

They immediately began constructing their snowman, and in a short time they had built a cute snowman with an oval-shaped head.

"Hi. My name is Olaf, and I like warm hugs," Anna said in somewhat deep voice. This produced a happy laugh from all three girls.

Elsa then began to make ice platforms for the girls to jump on. This was something Anna always enjoyed, although her sisters didn't understand why.

Brielle followed behind Anna as the platforms came higher off the ground, wanting to be there in case something went wrong.

As Anna began to run faster, Brielle began to fall further and further behind her sister, "Anna slow down. I can't keep up with you."

"Yeah, you're going too fast," Elsa said, somewhat panicky, just barely able to keep up with her sister.

Anna wouldn't listen, and ran forward before Elsa was able to create another platform, and began to fall.

"Anna!" he sisters exclaimed.

Elsa shot a line of her power towards Anna, hopping to stop Anna from falling, only to have it hit her in the head. Elsa and Brielle ran to Anna as she fell to the ground. They knelt beside their sister, her eyes were closed, and she felt ice cold to the touch. This terrified Elsa. What had she done? She hadn't meant to hurt her, and now she was fearing for her sister's life.

"Anna, Anna. Please wake up," Brielle pleaded.

"We're right here," Elsa said softly.

Just then, their parents appeared in the doorway of the ballroom, shocked expressions on their faces.

"Elsa, what have you done?!" their father exclaimed, "We told you to be careful."

"I know, but it was just an accident," Elsa replied, scared for more reasons than one.

"I tried to protect her, Daddy," Brielle added, hopping to soothe some of her parents' anger at Elsa.

"I'm sure you did, Brielle," their father replied.

Their mother ran toward Anna and picked her up, "She's ice cold."

"I know just where we need to go," the king said.

* * *

The royal family headed deep into the forest before stopping in a clearing filled with rocks.

"Please, my daughter needs help," the king called out.

The family stood in silence and waited for something to happen. Just then, the rocks began to move, and they suddenly became trolls.

"Hey look, it's the king," a troll said

An old-looking troll made his way to the family and looked at Anna, "She was struck on the head, which is easier to fix. You're lucky it didn't hit her heart."

"I can heal her, but I will erase her memories of magic, and just leave the happy parts," the troll said.

So that meant Anna would have no memory of Elsa's magic. Brielle didn't know how she should react to this, so she just stayed silent.

"It would be best to remove all magic," the troll continued.

Brielle felt sorry for Elsa, that meant she would have to hide her powers from Anna, and she knew that meant her too.

He then turned to look at Elsa and Brielle, "Both of you have extraordinary gifts. Gifts that hold great beauty, and great danger. If fear ever takes hold of you, the harder they will be to control. And the more your powers mature, the harder it will be to counteract each other."

Elsa shot Brielle a questioning look. Anything that Brielle had planned to say froze in her throat. She knew it would've come out at some point. She supposed it was better it came out now. Her only hope was that Elsa would forget over time. Luckily there never were specifics about her powers.

The girls nodded in understanding. Anna finally opened her eyes, which gave them unspeakable amounts of relief. They royal family thanked the trolls and headed back home. Brielle and Elsa were somewhat relieved that Anna wouldn't remember what had happened, but also sad that she would never truly remember all the fun that they had together.

Brielle was secretly happy that she would never have to fear telling her sisters about her powers. Yet, she was completely unaware of the consequences that came with secrecy. But she would soon find out.

* * *

A/N: There it is! This one basically wrote itself, so I apologize if the dialog isn't exactly right. I will finish this fic all the way through. Hope you guys like it. Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Days of Isolation

A/N: Here is the official Chapter 1. Thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows. Here we go.

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. I ONLY OWN MY OCs. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN USING ANY PART OF/OR ADOPTING THIS STORY, PLEASE PM ME FOR PERMISSION.

* * *

Chapter 1: Days of Isolation

Shortly after the incident, and taking the elder troll's warning seriously, the King and Queen decided that it would be best that the girls were separated. Even Elsa and Brielle weren't allowed to share a room anymore. This saddened the two sisters greatly. It was even more heartbreaking to know that they weren't allowed to be near Anna, or each other.

So, the three sisters were all put in separate rooms to keep them from hurting each other, especially Anna. Brielle occasionally snuck out of her room to be by Elsa. She cleverly picked the lock on Elsa's door. She checked to make sure no one was around as she went about her plan, before quietly entering her sister's room to give her sister comfort. Brielle never told Anna what she was up to, for fear of arousing suspicion, and getting caught.

Brielle was always surprised to find that more and more ice appeared each time her sister, until the entire room was covered in ice and snow, except for some pieces of pieces of furniture.

The secret visits were put to an end when the King and Queen walked in on them. Brielle was escorted back to her room, and was not allowed to go out without her parents' permission. As the days wore on, the more Brielle's loneliness consumed her. Anna's constant question of, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" made the pain of separation even more painful. The most painful thing she always had to do was reject her sister, and tell her to go away.

Soon, the loneliness and pain turned into anger. One day, her anger boiled over and accidentally set her curtains on fire. Luckily the fire was put out quickly, with only minor damage to the room

The King and Queen knew that Brielle and Elsa's powers would only grow stronger. So, in an effort to protect their daughters from themselves, and protect the people around them, their parents gave both of them a pair of gloves to hide their powers.

"Conceal it, don't feel it," they always told them.

Even with the somewhat security of the gloves, Brielle couldn't completely shake the fear that was starting to well up inside her. After the curtain incident, all Brielle could do was stare at her hands and think, what had she done? Brielle thought she could control it, but her emotions had proved her wrong.

One day, Brielle quietly ventured outside her room. And nervously made her way to Elsa's room. She raised her hand to knock, but she stopped short. Had Elsa found out about the fire? Was her secret finally exposed? Did Elsa hate her for hiding it from her? Whether she liked it or not, she had to find out.

"Elsa?" she knocked

There was no response.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Brielle began softly, "but I know how you feel."

Elsa's voice came out shaky, "What do you have to be sorry for? Besides, how do you know how I feel?"

"Because I…" Brielle's voice trailed off, the words stuck in her throat.

"Go away Brielle," Elsa replied sharply.

Brielle was taken aback by her sister's tone. She sighed in defeat, trying to hold back the tears that were waiting to fall, "Okay, bye Elsa."

Brielle turned around and started back to her room. But just before she was out of earshot, Brielle swore she heard her sister say, "I just want to protect you and Anna."

After that, nothing else could be heard, except for the sound of muffled sobbing. Brielle wiped away a tear that was falling down her face. They were so much alike. They both had powers, and were willing to do anything to protect the ones they loved. Brielle started her way back to her room, quietly sobbing the whole way.

* * *

The separation continued for ten years. Both Elsa and Brielle kept themselves hidden in their rooms. Neither had said a word since that one day ten years ago, the only exception came whenever their parents came in. Now, the princess' were teenagers. Over the years, their powers had grown immensely stronger, as did their fear.

As the years went by, Anna's own loneliness grew. She had actually begun talking to the portraits that lined the walls of the castle. But she always visited her sisters' rooms, with the hope that either of them would come out and spend time with her.

She was rejected every time, but never gave up.

One day, all three sisters were present to bid their parents goodbye before they left for a two week journey to another kingdom. Brielle and Elsa were nervous about being left alone with their powers still not completely under control yet. The King and Queen assured them that they would be fine until they returned. They sadly accepted it as they watched their parents board their ship.

Great sorrow overcame the kingdom when news was received that the King and Queen's ship had sank in a terrible storm. None of the princesses could believe it, until the black drape covering their parents' portrait, and the huge tombstones on top of the hillside cemetery made it a crushing reality.

Brielle and Elsa stayed in their rooms and grieved in their own way, but they both wished they could hold each other for comfort, and to comfort Anna as well. They knew she was hurting as much as they did, but the fear of what might happen held them back. They wanted to keep their little sister safe, and having fire and ice in the same room probably wasn't the safest idea.

One afternoon, Anna approached Elsa's door and knocked, "Elsa?"

"Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been," she said, really addressing both of her sisters.

"We only have each other now," she said, "What are we gonna do?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked, before she started sobbing and slid to the floor.

Behind closed doors, Brielle and Elsa were on the floor crying silent tears, wondering what they would do now. Would things ever change?

* * *

A/N: Finally! Here it is. I'm going to have more Anna starting in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I will get the next one up ASAP.


End file.
